


Time for Ourselves

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Long as you know what Byleth becomes end game status wise you'll be fine, Outdoor Sex, Seteth took a lot of convincing for this, Vaginal Sex, not route specific, vague on circumstances bc it is 4 am and I am. very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Seteth cannot believe his wife convinced him to do this.Here they were, out with only moonlight to guide them towards the river with a basket of goddess knows what on Byleth's arm. She still had yet to tell him what they were doing out here in the first place. Considering the normal tricks up her sleeve, tonight was going to be either be the best night of his life or a disaster waiting to happen.He prayed for the former, but it soon became obvious tonight was an odd mix of both.(Setleth bath fic, bathing in a river late at night away from the camp.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Time for Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Sorry backlogged on requests, I am still doing them! Just needing a refresher and time to pump myself up. Thank you guys for understanding!! 
> 
> This one is for my Seteth fuckers on the discord and the curiouscat request I got for more Setleth content

"Byleth, can you finally tell me why we are on this wild goose chase?"

Seteth winced as another branch poked him, with Byleth striding far ahead of him. While he could appreciate and admire how Byleth was not one to waste time when walking places, it made him nervous in the forest where she was far more at home than him among the greenery. It was nerve-wracking considering they had no light out here to see other than the moon above them. It would be easy to lose sight of her and be lost until morning. His wife demanded he didn't use magic to light the way as they were meant to be hidden, their destination secret and not meant to be followed. 

That was what piqued his curiosity as well, what was so important that no one in the camp find out about this? Where even Flayn was not to know where they were or what was going on? Byleth was rarely a person to exclude her from their conversations, but Seteth was told to let her sleep in the camp tonight.

Byleth was also carrying a basket on her arm during their trek. It was one they would sometimes use to go out on picnics with Flayn, but the inside contents were now covered with a cloth where whatever was inside was out of view. He could guess at this point that what was inside the basket was not the usual assortments of fruits and jams they would keep in it. 

"It's called a surprise for a reason love," Byleth called back, "Be patient."

Seteth sighed, deciding talking her into spilling further details would be a fruitless effort. What he could tell was Byleth was looking around and slowing down as if they were getting close to their destination, which was promising. He could now pick up the sound of running water, which seemed even more peculiar. 

_What could she possibly be planning this time?_ Seteth thought. 

"We're here." 

Byleth then finally stopped after their probably half hour walk, turning to Seteth and smiling while a river ran behind her. Seteth opened his mouth as if to say something, unsure what she exactly planned to do now that they found this source of water. It wasn't as if the camp was running low, not to mention the fact the water would have to be cleansed for drinking purposes. It would be far easier for them to have nearby reinforcements supply their traveling band, so why was he brought here at the dead of night to see exactly? 

"I'm afraid I don't understand what we are _here_ to do." 

Seteth stiffened as Byleth sauntered her way over, a smile forming on her lips as she looked him up and down. He knew that gaze well enough to know Byleth had something devious planned, probably at his expense. 

"My love," Seteth cautioned, "I don't appreciate how unsteady you're making me." 

"Then don't be unsteady." 

Byleth held the basket out to her husband. She lifted the cloth to reveal an assortment of fragrant soaps and washes, ones meant for hair and body when bathing. Seteth could also make out two towels sitting at the bottom of the basket, used to dry oneself off once clean. 

"No." 

"Seteth-" 

"-Byleth, you cannot convince me that this is a good idea," Seteth said exasperated, "The archbishop and her adviser naked in the woods bathing, what would happen if we were caught?" 

"As you said, I am the archbishop and you my advisor," Byleth countered, "If anyone wants to argue with me about time spent alone with my spouse, they are welcome to confront me on the subject." 

Seteth argued, "Yes, but time that is meant to be spent alone in the privacy of your own home. Not in the woods where anyone could find us!" 

Byleth crossed her arms against her chest, lightly putting a firm foot down and standing her ground. Seteth knew she could win him over and normally reassure him that many of his worries were over nothing. But the thought of someone finding their tent empty and looking to find them bathing in a river like love struck teens sounded less than ideal. 

"Well," Byleth shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Seteth sighed in relief, "Thank you for understanding how absurd this is." 

She then moved to take off her shirt, Seteth staring in disbelief as Byleth began to strip. His face was painted over with a thousand questions, all panicked and running at an immeasurable pace, but Byleth continued to remove her shorts as she shared a glance with him.

"I said you didn't have to if you don't want to," Byleth said, "But I intend to wash off after walking this far. You're welcome to walk back to the camp or wait for me." 

Seteth groaned as Byleth set her clothes in the basket, taking the bottle of hair wash with her and setting out a towel against a log on the river bank. She wasn't going to wait or ask him again, walking herself into the water and making herself comfortable. 

Despite his better judgement, Seteth knew he wasn't going to be able to walk himself back in the dark. And after being on the road for two days, the idea of sharing intimate time like this where he could also cleanse himself sounded rather tempting. It was ridiculous that Byleth could ever think this was a smart idea instead of waiting until they arrived to their destination where a proper bath would await them. Or how completely improper this was. For a renowned tactician, he felt this was one of the most flawed plans she had ever hatched. 

He could feel his face burning in embarrassment as he stripped, Byleth wolf whistling to tease him. 

"I won't be joining you if you continue that," Seteth scolded. 

Byleth chuckled, watching as Seteth dipped himself into the river. He waded his way over, sighing and shaking his head at the fact he was doing this. If he told his past self all those years ago that the professor Rhea hired was going to have him strip and go into a river in the dead of night, he would have scoffed at the mere idea. But here he was. Stripped and going into a river in the dead of night. 

Love had truly changed him into a different man. 

"Are you content now?" Seteth asked. 

"Not quite." 

Byleth took the bottle of soap in her hand and poured some of the contents into her other palm, then reaching her hands up into Seteth's hair to lather it.

He kindly lowered his head for her so she didn’t have to stretch so high up. They were about mid-waist deep in the river, with Byleth grabbing handfuls of the water to douse his hair. 

He hummed in content, feeling relaxed as Byleth’s fingers massaged the product in. She then allowed him to submerge himself under to rinse out the suds, glad to feel the grime of the previous days of travel leave him. 

He repeated the process for Byleth, combing his hands through her long hair to try and cleanse it while using the hair wash. She always seemed to get dirtier during trips since he rode often on his wyvern in the sky while Byleth kept on the dirt roads with their caravan and Flayn. 

“Beautiful as always, my dear,” Seteth hummed. 

Byleth smiled softly in response, thanking her husband. He took care to also softly cleanse her body with the floral concoction, starting with massaging her neck then moving down her shoulders, splashing his hands in water to then remove the bubbles forming. He washed her arms and ran his hands over her torso, taking great care while facing her to massage her breasts for longer than he probably needed to. 

“Seteth,” Byleth moaned, shivering as he pinched a nipple between his fingers. 

“I know we haven’t had much time to ourselves as of late, I hope to alleviate that tonight.” 

Byleth panted, squirming under his touch as he swam more towards the middle of the river where it was deeper and pulled her along with his arms around her waist. They were lucky that the current was weak, subtle enough that they barely had to shift in order to correct and stay where their clothes and items were visible on the shore. 

He held her in his embrace, her thighs wrapping around his midsection with one arm supporting her back. Their bodies faced each other as Byleth nuzzled her neck into Seteth’s shoulder. 

“Hold onto me,” Seteth whispered into her ear, now deep enough where he could stand with only their shoulders and heads above the water. 

Byleth nodded, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She ground herself down on his cock, hard against her in the water.

“It may be difficult in the river,” Byleth commented. 

Seteth realized she may have a point, noticing how every movement was slowed and trying to move quickly enough to feel right when making love would be a frustrating task. 

“You’re right,” Seteth agreed. 

He smirked as he held onto her, walking out of the water carrying her. Seteth laid himself on his back by the riverside, glad that Byleth packed three towels where he could lay one down for their comfort. 

Byleth took Seteth’s cock in her hand, lining him up and sinking herself down onto him. She rode him feverishly, slamming herself down before rising up again. Her husband picked up on her cues fast, thrusting his hips up to match her rhythm. 

Soon enough, there was the sounds of skin on skin with the rushing water in the air, along with soft panting and moaning from both of them. 

Seteth was sure anyone walking nearby the river would probably be able to hear the sounds and it would be fairly obvious what was going on, but he could care less at this point. Byleth looked like a goddess above him and the warm heat of her cunt wrapped around his dick was making his mind hazy. 

“Love, I’m close- where?” 

“Inside,” Byleth panted.

Seteth whined, squirming beneath her “While it is, ah, very tempting- we don’t have anything to prevent a possible incident-” 

Byleth stared him down, moving even faster as a hint she was not going to relent. Seteth’s head rolled back, giving in to his wife above him. 

“Cum for me, Cichol.” 

Seteth knew that was the end for him. 

He could feel his legs tremble and the muscles tighten as he came, grunting as he filled Byleth to the brim. She slowed down, content that Seteth had finished with his seed now leaking out. 

Byleth kept still on top of him, trying to regain her breath.

Seteth relaxed, glad how the night had turned out. He had presented the idea of them having their own child before, ready to take the next step should his partner want it. 

But Byleth had always turned the proposal away, saying she wished to wait until she felt the timing was right. He respected her wishes and decided not to rush her, they had an eternity together. And if she decided she never wanted it to happen, he would be fine with his current life of Byleth and Flayn as his family. 

Though, tonight must have been the right moment, and he was glad to have given her the best he could offer. 

Byleth then lifted herself off, getting back on her two feet before offering a hand to Seteth to help him stand back up. He took the offer, kissing Byleth while holding her face tenderly with both hands on her cheeks once upright. 

“I love you, Seteth.”

“I love you too. But, it may be for the best we cleanse ourselves again after the mess we made.”

Byleth smiled and let out a soft laugh, “Of course, my sweet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
